eq2fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Gemeinlande
This is a battle-scarred subtropical savanna. It is embraced by the titanic jagged mountains called Razorrock Ridge, located on the east side of the Shattered Lands upon the continent named D’Lere. Clumps of trees and kopjes are scattered throughout the landscape. Many battles have been waged on these lands and orc and human ruins are common sights amidst the beautiful and deadly land. Geschichte The Commonlands was once a haven for the Deathfist Empire orc legions. The Deathfist Empire seemingly was driven from the Commonlands during the Battle of Defiance. As of the recent decade, the orcs have begun to make a presence in the region again. What brings them back is unknown. : ''- from Cogglesworth's Tour of Norrath: Part 3'' Geographie The Commonlands are open plains and gentle hills, with almost no barriers to travel. Each large plain is dominated by specific types of creatures. Roads and streams crisscross the Commonlands and are mostly safe from dangers, and may be used by players to travel between each major section of the zone. Anreise Three griffon towers are available for fast travel between major sections of the Commonlands: * * * The Commonlands dock is a travel hub, giving quick access to three of the Freeport city zones, and all of Freeport's suburbs and adventure districts. It also gives direct access to Nektulos Forest docks, Thundering Steppes docks, and Freeport Guild Halls. The located just west of the allow travel to the Tenebrous Tangle in the Overrealm. Karte Stadt Die Stadt Freihafenist im Osten der Gemeinlande. ! Stadt-Name ! Ausrichtung ! Lage |- | West-Freihafen | Böse | östliches Ende der Straße von |} Dungeons ! Dungeon-Name ! Stufe ! Zielgruppe ! Zonentyp ! Dauer |- | Heulende Höhlen | 11-18 | Gruppe | offen | 45 Minuten |- | Gefallenes Tor | 18-26 | Gruppe | offen | 1 Stunde |- | Valley of the Rogue Magi | 15-20 | Solo | Instanz | 30 Minuten |- | The Eternal Gorge | 18-23 | Gruppe | Instanz | 30 Minuten |- | Befallen: Höhle der Geplagten | 50-80 (skaliert) | Gruppe | Instanz | 90 Minuten |- | Befallen: Hallen der Verlassenen | 50-80 (skaliert) | Gruppe | Instanz | 90 Minuten |- | Befallen: Nekrotischen Zuflucht | 50-80 (skaliert) | Gruppe | Instanz | 90 Minuten |} Adjacent Zones ! Zone Name ! Level Range ! Direction ! Access |- | Der Friedhof | 5-10 | Northeast | city gate at |- | Die Ruinen | 10-15 | Southeast | city gate near |- | Dunkellichtwald | 1-20 | North | follow road north from |- | Wald von Nektulos | 20-30 | Northwest | follow road northwest from |} Revive Locations ! Revive Location ! Description |- | Freeport Gates | Just uphill from the city gate, near |- | | the most central location |- | | nearest spawn point to The Ruins |- | | nearest spawn point to Wailing Caves |- | | nearest spawn point to Fallen Gate |} Quests Quests are found throughout this zone, often in unexpected places, such as an overturned boat or a logpile. The main quest line leads players from the Freeport gates through almost all major quest areas, giving players opportunities to discover most other quest lines in the zone. * See The Commonlands Timeline. The is the largest quest hub in the Commonlands. Another good opportunity for quests lies nearby in the adjacent zone of Darklight Wood, where more than forty quests can be found at at the same level range as the Commonlands. Similar Zones ! Zone Name ! Level Range ! Region ! Notes |- | Darklight Wood | 1-20 | Shattered Lands | Close by and a good complement for The Commonlands |- | Timorous Deep | 1-20 | Kunark | Another outstanding zone for quests, with great rewards |- | Antonica | 10-20 | Shattered Lands | Unsafe for evil characters |}